


Hired help

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [3]
Category: Monster Girl Quest, Touhou Project
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Futanari, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Luka ends up in Gensokyo and needs medical attention from the seediest doctor around...





	Hired help

Today had been quite the strange turn of events for the young Hero of another world. Luka had been caught between a power struggle between the Goddess’ and Monster Lord’s forces, and now he found himself catapulted into a world that looked remarkably different from anything he had previously come to know.

What made things even worse was the fact that the inhabitants were no less aggressive than the monster girls that he had gotten used to, and despite having grown into a commendable combatant at this point, he had been left without a weapon. This meant that he was defenseless against even the weakest creatures, and so he managed to accrue a fine amount of damage.

Thankfully, he had been discovered by a strange woman wearing white and red, and guided towards a strange abode in the middle of this bamboo riddled forest. She told him that the doctor within this place would take care of him and heal his wounds, and despite her casual and downright nihilistic expression from time to time, the boy seemed to trust her judgment.

Upon arriving at what seemed to be the doctor’s clinic, he knocked on the door to announce his presence. “Excuse me! Madam Yagokoro? I’ve heard you can help me with my wounds!” Luka said in a loud tone, only for the door to open up and reveal a white haired woman clad in a blue and red dress with a lab coat draped on top of it.

“Well now, this is a strange face to see. Come in, young man.” Doctor Yagokoro said with a small smile as she led the boy into her clinic and shut the door behind him. “So, mind telling me who you are before I get to work? We don’t often see western-type folk in this place.” The red-eyed doctor said as she took her seat near a desk, keeping a watchful eye on the young combatant.

“My name is Luka, ma’am. I’m… not from here, actually. I was in the middle of fighting the Goddess’ troops, but then something went wrong and the next thing I knew, I woke up in this world…” The young man did his best to explain himself, causing the doctor’s eyebrow to raise a little.

“Another world, mmm? Not even from a strange time period on Earth itself? Fascinating…” The doctor said as she wheeled her chair closer to the boy, carefully circling him as she continued to observe him, the sweat dripping down his brow as it started to make him a bit nervous.

“Um, Madam Yagokoro-“ He started to protest her rotations, only to quickly be shut up as he found her finger on his cute little lips, causing him to blush a little in response.

“You can call me Eirin, Luka. Calling each other by their last names isn’t exactly the right style here in Gensokyo.” The doctor explained with a small smile, only to write something on a little piece of paper while her own cheeks started to redden. “Tell me more about your world, I need to confirm something.” She continued as she got onto her feet and started walking around the young man once again.

Luka kept his eyes on Eirin as she circled him, his heart beating faster the closer she got and the longer she spent around him, causing his cheeks to flare red in the process. “I… I mean, sure. My world’s ruled by a Goddess that wants to raze it to the ground because of all the monster girls that populate it, with almost good enough reason too, given how much they assault man for their seed… B-But it’s not all bad! I want to see them coexist with one another, so that we can all live in peace!” The boy made his case, prompting Eirin to stop behind him and shake her head.

“We’ve got a situation akin to yours. Youkai, who prey on humanity. We’ve achieved coexistence through some certain rules, but in the end we still have to perform some cruel acts to ensure the survival of our mutual species. However, you mentioned that monster girls require male seed?” Eirin explained her own worlds logic, before pushing her glasses up. “Fascinating…  After all, you seem to be giving off a similar vibe to the monster girls you speak of.”

This made Luka’s eyes widen, but before he had a moment to act on his panic, he found himself staring at something strange before his very eyes. Something phallic, draped across his head, dangling right within the crossing point between his eyes’ vision. “Bluntly put, I believe crossing over into our world has made you take on an existence akin to theirs. This explains the warmth you’re giving off, enticing potential mates to feed you with seed.” Eirin continued as she slowly thrust her hips forward, pushing the tip of her massive cock closer down to the boy’s lips.

“Y-You’re wrong, that can’t be right at all. I’m human, there’s no doubt about it!” He tried to protest, but despite saying things that might prove her hypothesis incorrect, his eyes did not waver, remaining utterly focused on the meat in front of him. “M-Maybe…” Luka muttered insecurely as he began to stick his tongue out towards that tip, the warm scent the cock gave off making his own cock start to tent his shorts. It was only when Eirin withdrew her cock to write something on her clipboard that he was knocked out of his trance.

“You’re certainly not making any good case for yourself, Luka. Regardless, I’m willing to strike a deal with you, in exchange for curing your existing injuries.” The doctor said as she tossed the clipboard across her shoulder, and circled the boy one more time to stand in front of him, her now-erect cock pointing directly at his face.

“Serve my cock for the next hour, and we’ll be even. If you prove yourself to have taken on psychological traits akin to the girls you spoke of however, we’ll have to commence continued treatment to try and cure you, lest you want to assault humans in need of sustenance.” Eirin laid down an ultimatum, causing Luka to shake a little in his seat, afraid to give her a decisive answer.

“I…” He muttered as he looked at the throbbing mass before him that seemed to get closer the longer he refused to answer her directly. “I…!” The young hero tried to get the words out of his throat, but they were stuck in there, webbed up by his own limits. It was only once the tip of the lunarians cock touched his lips that he gave in and kissed it willingly, his eyes’ irises taking on the shape of hearts for just a brief moment. “I will…! So please…!” He exclaimed, hoping it would be enough for Eirin to accept his choice.

“As you wish, young man.” Eirin said with a slightly depraved grin as she gently pushed her cock into his mouth, letting him get a taste of the warm rod that had teased him for the last little while. It felt wonderful to get something in his mouth, and he just couldn’t tell why that was. Maybe she was right, maybe he really had turned into something akin to a monster girl, but maybe it was also his own hidden nature that had been brought to the surface. This could be seen as a result of meeting women that seemed more in control, at least in comparison to the agents of the goddess and monster lord that he were so familiar with.

No matter what the actual reason was, what mattered was the fact that the purple-haired hero was currently sucking a cock as thick as his arm, without even hesitating. He was just carefully licking the flared tip, hoping to get a better taste of its warmth before she’d shove it deeper into his mouth.

Eventually, his gentle stimulation was enough to milk forth a little bit of seed from Eirin’s cock, and the moment the sticky substance hit his tongue, it felt as if something had finally gotten sorted inside of him. He felt complete, to the point where the hearts that had previously lingered in his eyes became permanent, and the tent within his shorts was emphasized by his own subdued squirts.

“You’re looking rather eager there, Luka. You’re also exhibiting monster girl traits. If you don’t take caution, you may just end up turning further… Oh who am I kidding, I want you to go further. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten a chance to have a little bit of fun myself.” The white-haired medical practitioner started to chuckle as she grabbed ahold of the heart-eyed boys head before pushing her cock further down his throat, bulging the sides of it out from how thick the rod was.

His throat was something else; it felt just like a normal girl’s pussy would, despite it being the entirely wrong kind of hole. What kind of boy was he really? Was all of his monster girl traits an internal change rather than an external one? Whatever was the case, it was enough to make Eirin cum down his throat within minutes, the doctor biting into her lip to quench her need to scream from the climax.

The white and sticky liquid pouring down his throat was enough for the purple haired ‘hero’ to reach down to his shorts-covered cock and stroke away at the obvious bulge, hoping to get close to a climax faster than with Eirin’s own goading. “More…” Luka asked in a muffled manner, prompting the doctor to pull her cock out and rub at the length of it to get it into an erect state once more.

“More, you say? Bend over against the chair, and we’ll talk about more.” The braid-ponytailed woman commanded, which made Luka get up from his sitting position, pull down his shorts to expose his tenting erection in his boxers, and then pull down the back of said boxers. He then put his hands on the ground and rested his head on the seat of the chair, presenting himself to the older woman as his rear started to twitch with a strange need.

“Please… Eirin…” He said, panting and drooling a little as his virgin rear almost seemed to suck air in, with how eager it was to receive a dicking. The lunarian doctor wasn’t one to leave the eager hanging, so she immediately put the tip of her slickened cock up against that hungry hole, and pushed it in, eliciting a loud moan from Luka. The boys hips bucked forward as he looked back at the doctor, his hearts still on full display.

“You’re a tight fit, Luka, but I think we can make this work…” The doctor said with her eager smirk as she forced her length in inch by inch. The further in it got, the more of a bulge was visible on the front of the boy’s stomach, until Eirin managed to get every single little inch of meat to nestle inside of that hole comfortably, leaving him to gasp and pant with his cheeks bright red from arousal.

Eirin’s thrusting took a turn for the quick as she hammered her hips into the young boy’s bottom, simultaneously slapping her waist against that firm butt as she pushed her cock inward. What went in, had to come back out, and that motion repeated several times before the doctor released another injection of seed straight into his stomach. Unlike last time however, Luka was free to let out a delighted scream into the air, the cum in his balls squirting needlessly into his boxers as Eirin continued to pound him silly… for the allotted hour, just as she said she would.

Once the hour was over, Luka still didn’t seem satisfied, as evident by how he still murmured for more once the doctor pulled out her cock and cleaned it off with a few wipes against his reddened bottom. “More, you say? I’ve got a little proposition in mind, then…”

In the following days, visitors to Eientei remarked on the strange purple haired youth that seemed to work as Yagokoros new assistant, and how he always blushed around her. To make matters worse, the clinic started smelling of intercourse more often than not, but given how she was the most experienced doctor in the realm, some compromises had to be made.

Luka on the other hand, was just happy that the flame inside of him was being quenched by the love that Eirin showed him. It was almost time for more love too, he couldn’t wait…!


End file.
